


Rut

by ClasslessTulip



Series: Slice of Life [3]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, Light BDSM, M/M, Married Life, Mating Season lol, NSFW, Rut, Slice of Life, Tiberius - Freeform, Tiberius Principia, butt plugs are a boy's best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClasslessTulip/pseuds/ClasslessTulip
Summary: Rut happens once a year. Every Autumn, before Winter, Julian has to put up with the hormones and instincts of his dear, lovely, amazing husband.So does their town. Welcome to Mating Season, Neptunia! Now, just let Julian get fertilized in peace, 'kay?





	Rut

    Puttering about their sitting room, Julian fixed tossed pillows and neatened up cluttered side tables. Outside, a chill wind blew, loose leaves dancing about.

    Finished for the moment, he decided to catch up on some of his reading. Picking up one of his (many) smut books, he sprawled on the couch, pulling over his legs one of Ty's many knitted scrap blankets. He had only gone thru three chapters when the back door swung open, the clicks of dog claws and booted feet heralding the return of Ty and the girls. A part of Neptunia's Ward fence had gone down during the early morning hours, and Ty had to deal with it.

    “Darling, I take it all is well?” Bookmarking his page, Julian made his way down the hall. From how heavy Ty was stepping and had shut the door, things may be more complicated than a simple repair. “Love?”

    “I heard ya, I heard ya. Sheesh,” Ty growled. He was jerkily undoing his bootlaces, huffing the entire time. “I ain't going deaf,” he snapped.

    Julian just raised a brow, leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed. The dogs came up for pets, bushy tails wagging, a few whining for attention. “So, what happened?”

     _“Pfft,”_ Ty tossed one boot aside, ripping at the laces of the other. _“‘What happened?’_ he says. I'll tell ya what happened! Some, stupid fucking dingbat,” Ty spun and threw his shoe across the kitchen, taking out several glass and clay jars on the counter as it sailed, only stopping when it wedged itself into a corner of the counter, “decided that _‘hey, wanna know my great idea?’ ‘Oh yes, do tell!’,”_ Ty started miming out the conversation, shifting back and forth. _“‘Why, wouldn't it be grand if we bated Brin's bull?’ ‘Oh, yes! Excellent idea! And we can rile it up so much, we take out a Support Pillar of the Ward Fence!’ ‘Nothing like destroying an integral part of our town's safety! Oh ho ho ho!’”_

    Audibly wincing, Julian went over to Ty, pecking a kiss onto parted lips. “While that sounds horrid,” he grabbed the trash bin, sliding the ruined crockery inside it, “that doesn't explain why you're so crabby. Do I need to stare disapprovingly at some of the local kids?”

    “N-, no,” Ty sighed. “Just, seems to be one of those days. Seeing you made it better.”

    Walking past his crabby-pants husband, Julian bestowed another kiss with a warm smile. Going to put the bin back, he glanced at their calendar briefly before giving it a double-take. Circled in bright red ink was a date (less than a week away), with a scrawled _‘RUT!!!’_ in all capitals and a smiley face.

     _That_ explains it. Ty's a pretty mellow guy, it takes a lot to get him mad. A two-week rut, taking place before winter, will definitely put him in the mood.

    “Sayyyyyyy, Darling?”

    “Hmmm?” Julian turned to Ty, tapping the page, grinning wide enough to show all his teeth. Taking a closer look, Ty saw why his husband was so gleeful. “Oh.” Duh.

    “Oh, yes!”

    “You'll need to let the other doctor's know. Might want to get on it.”

    “Oh, I'll get on it, alright. I'll be getting on _it_ so much-”

    “You say that _now,_ but just like last time, and the time before that, and the time _before_ **_that,_ ** you'll be beating me off with a stick by the third day.”

    “Heh, ‘beating you off’, _*snort*.”_

    “You're terrible.”

***

     _“The~ahhhhhhh!”_ Swanning into Dr. Thea's office, Julian threw himself into the chair in front of her desk, the papers in his hands wrinkling at the action. “Thea, beautiful, intelligent Thea! I have a favor to ask of you!”

    “Let me guess: that time of the year where ol’ Tiberius tries to make babies with you is coming up,” Thea snickered from her desk, pushing the files she had been working on to the side. “And you want me to reassign who works where, is that right?”

    “Ah, Thea! You read my mind! How can I ever repay you?”

    “Just give me some juicy details when you hobble back in. Or you can loan me Ty.”

    Standing with a toss of his fringe, Julian huffed. “Oh, please. Like you can handle him. No offense, but you're a little too,” he gave her short stature a quick once over, “small.”

    “Uteri tent when excited. She makes room for dick, provided he's good at foreplay.” Julian gave her a perverted look. “Okay, now I really want to know.”

    “Sorry, but you need to be this long,” he held his hands about nine inches apart, “to ride.” Seeing her jaw drop, he left her office cackling, ignoring her demands that he come back.

    Next up, Dr. Michael. It's always fun to make the man squirm. Thea can take care of everybody else.

***

    Two days before Rut, Ty was bustling about the kitchen, both the stove and oven going full blast. He likes to prepare and store as much food as possible before his Rut hits, so he doesn't have to leave the house or worry too much about feeding Julian.

    On the kitchen table were dozens of glazed clay containers, their tops next to them. One of the cutting boards had a mound of rice cooling on it, and a large pot had freshly mashed potatoes. On the stove, two skillets were bubbling away with their payloads and two stockpots had pasta cooking. The oven had a large beef roast, two whole chickens, and a thick pork loin baking away. Once everything is divided, Ty'll make some stuffed buns with the scraps.

    He had already sent word to both Vesuvia and Shepherd's Stop that he'll be out of commission. By tomorrow his temporary replacement should be in town.

    That reminds him, he'll need to pick up some dog food. He doesn't trust himself to prepare the usual fare for his girls. He'll have to meet up with Julian's cousin, Butcher Dima to make an order. Hopefully, Julian's cousin can accommodate him on such short notice.

    Dima's wife is gonna have a baby soon. Maybe Ty can smooth feathers over by providing some freezer meals? Europa has always liked his eggplant lasagna.

***

    Packing up his bag, Julian double-checked that he had everything before closing up the office. Making sure nothing was out of place and that the records room was secure, he locked the doors before making his way home.

    He was bringing home a few stacks of files, using the wheelie bag that the office got him for his birthday earlier in the year. New guidelines for how patient files are to be organized and what forms to use means that everything needs to be copied over. Julian's hoping to get a few done during the rut.

    The clinic shouldn't be too busy in his absence. The locals know by now about the time Ty kicks off and they try to be more careful. Considering that his rut lands smack-dab in the middle of Harvest, it's pretty admirable. Aside from the usual illnesses, the amount of serious farming accidents drops from the regional average.

    Now he just needs to keep Ty from answering the door naked. He's still getting looks from Cecelia!

***

    Day One of the Rut started out with a bang. Before the sun could even properly peak over the horizon, Ty was already running his hands and lips over Julian's skin. Tonguing the shell of an ear as he gripped a strong thigh, Ty had slotted his thick and heavy cock between Julian's cheeks. They were on their sides, spooning to keep warm during the chill night.

    “Ah...Ty…”

    Lifting a long leg, Ty just had enough coherency to pull out the plug Julian was wearing before slipping inside in a long thrust. He growled long and deep at the grunt he got and wasted no time before pumping in and out.

    The first mounting is always the quickest, and within a few minutes he came, grinding hard as he shot his load. Less than ten minutes later and he was once again thrusting, face buried in a silken neck, growling at each gasp, cry and shout his sweet Julian gave him.

    It was going to be a long, **hard** day.

***

    “Oh, Ty! Ty! Ah!” Lent over the kitchen table, palms pressing into the wood and arms stiff, Julian moaned as he was pounded into. His legs were spread, the balls of his feet and toes digging into the polished wood floor as Ty gripped his hips hard enough to bruise. Something thick slowly trickled down his thighs, the seed of Ty's five previous orgasms making their way out.

     _“Oh~ooooooooo!”_ Bucking back, Julian pushed back as hard as he could on the cock buried inside him as he came without touch. He could hear Ty groan before burying his teeth into the junction of Julian's neck and shoulder, ripping a lusty shout out of his chest. He knows that Ty had just cum again. By orgasm eight, Ty should be worn out enough for Julian to clean up the puddle of cum under the table and to get some food in them before Ty sticks him again.

    Spinning, Julian was lifted before being slammed onto the table, back first. Throwing his legs over Ty's shoulders, he let out a loud and hearty _*HNNNNGK!*_ as Ty pushed back in with a wet sound. Arms raised and gripping the edge of the table above his head, Julian spread his legs furthered and wiggled, bouncing as Ty renewed his pounding.

***

    Leaving a snoozing Ty on the living room couch, Julian stood and stretched. Catching sight of himself in the full-length mirror by the front door, he inspected himself.

    His neck, chest, and shoulders were covered in love bites, a few bruising darkly. His hips were absolutely smothered in fingerprints, and the faint sting of pain he got as he rubbed them buried itself low in his belly. While difficult to see, bites and scratches could be seen on his back, and his ass was as red as an apple from how hard Ty had been slamming into him.

    His thighs had the most damage, though. Full, bruising hand-prints were embedded in his skin, along with a few nips and scratches. They were also caked in cum. His ass would be leaking it as well if he hadn't slid back in his plug. As it was, his stomach and groin were also buried under a layer of his own emission.

    Wobbling into the kitchen, he wet a towel in warm water before gently wiping away the mess he was covered in. An actual shower would be better, but he wouldn't even be halfway done before Ty come sniffing. Hell, he may actually need to tie the man down if he wants any peace.

    That...doesn't sound too bad- “oh! Ohhhh! Ooooooohhhhhhhh yesssssssss!” Leaning on the counter with his forearms, Julian bit his lip as Ty playfully tugged the handle of his plug. A few sharp tugs followed before it pulled out, allowing Ty to slide home.

    He'll need to make a list. It's always good to add some variety to a Rut.

***

    Dinner was one of Ty's prepared dishes. Shrimp fettuccine Alfredo, with a scattering of crisp bacon and some warm, crispy garlic bread. After getting railed to Hell and back for the rest of the afternoon, Ty had mellowed out considerably. Enough so that they could share a hot shower and then reheat some good food. This pattern will hold out for about half of the rut: frantic fucking during the day, inter-spaced with periods of Ty fussing and cuddling Julian. After their shower, Ty had wrapped Julian up in a thick and warm blanket, placing him in their bed before going to grab some food.

    Naked, of course. During Rut, Ty's senses go into overdrive. While not _exactly_ feral, his skin becomes so sensitive and he gets so much more information from things like sight and smells that he has issues processing it all. Add in some really strong Incubus instincts/behaviors and Ty just becomes a fucking mess. It's just easier to let him go about his business in the buff.

    It took literal minutes for the delightful smells to waft up from the kitchen. Julian's fairly certain that the bread was pre-made, needing only to be baked before serving. Ty's gotten pretty good at his Heating and Preservation runes over the years, but buttered toast is still proving to be a bitch to do.

    He accepted his meal with a tired smile and a quiet thanks. Wide, broad noodles were covered in a thick and creamy sauce and large, succulent shrimp. A few slices of thick, garlic-buttered bread toasted to perfection and a nice glass of chilled (white) wine completed the ensemble. If Julian remembers right, there should be something for dessert as well.

    He just, melted. Ty's thought of everything and always tries to go that extra mile to make up for his hormonal, largely-non-verbal-ball-of-sexual-frustration self during Rut. He knows that it's mostly eons of primitive instinct pressing in on his husband that's driving him to be such a fusspot between all the fucking, but small, _tiny_ bits of Ty leak out: how he kisses Julian's temple, sits shoulder to shoulder next to him in the bed, even how he snags the empty plates and trots downstairs before Julian could even fuss.

    When Ty slid back into bed, bringing rich and decadent slices of Tiramisu on dessert plates with him, Julian just had to smother his lips, chin, and cheeks in butterfly kisses. Hearing the low chuckle the other gave just...ahhhhhhh…

***

    Day Two of Rut was similar to the first. Start the day off with a frantic morning fuck, and keep going until lunch. Eat a Nippon-inspired meal of a beef and veggie stir-fry, with a strawberry daifuku for dessert. Fuck everywhere until dinner. Devour a pot of beef stew, mashed potatoes, and streusel cake for dessert. Wash and go to bed.

    Day Three is where there was a break in the pattern. Every few days someone will swing by to do a wellness check. Just a quick ‘you okay?’ and an offer to pick up anything in town.

    Waddling her way between their homesteads, leaning heavily on her cane, Mizz Lizzy is always the first to check in on them. She's too old to twig little Tiberius's possessive instincts, but still mobile enough to get out and about. Heck, she may end up going home with more food than what she came with.

    Accompanied by her faithful ram Lucio, she baby-stepped up the back porch steps before knocking. A few minutes and a few more knocks later and an exhausted Julian answered, a robe hastily thrown on. The stink of sex clung to him like a cloud. She giggled, reminded of her and her dearly departed husband’s honeymoon all those years ago.

    “How ya doin’, lovey? Want to put Ty out to pasture, yet?”

    “Close to it,” he yawned. He pushed the door open further, waving her in as Lucio the Ram bleated before settling down on the porch. She set her basket down at the table before hopping into a chair. Julian quickly put the kettle on. “I'll be pulling out some food. Anything you would like?”

    “Oh, you wouldn't happen to have any of that marinara about, would you?”

    By the time Ty joined them, both had plentiful plates of Ty's homemade spaghetti. Fresh pasta was covered in a chunky tomato sauce with fine beef mince, topped in grated cheese with a few of Lizzy's apple tarts for dessert.

    Settling his husband, Julian slid a massive bowl of food towards Ty before noticing that the other was, of course, completely naked. “Tyyyyyyyy, really?” Before he could go and get the other a robe, Lizzy tugged him back down.

    “Oh, don't worry about me. I've seen it all before! Besides, he's not the first rutting warlord Neptunia's had, and I doubt he'll be the last. Oh, thank you, hon,” she patted Ty's hand with her gnarled fingers as he set a glass of watered-down red wine before her. “Now, how are you boys doing?”

***

    Mizz Lizzy was sent on her way, with her basket full of goodies like Ty's homemade jams and pickled veggies (and a few of his pasta sauces), when said man started to get a little too amorous with his husband. Julian had actually dragged the man down to their sex dungeon and locked him in long enough for Mizz Lizzy to be taken care of. Her gales of laughter will echo in Julian's dreams.

    Of course, once he got back down there, Julian remembered his past thought on tying Ty down. Hearing said man caterwauling behind the heavy door, Julian quietly unlocked it before bursting in, tackling and nearly throwing a growling Ty. A bit of wrestling later and Julian had Ty pushed onto The Chair.

    The Chair was a genius bit of woodwork. A heavy wood frame, it had an unusual, ‘H’-shaped back. The two sides were adjustable, allowing their height to be changed, while the bars that ran horizontally between them would stop about halfway up a person's back when they sat in it. The armrests curved out before coming back in, making it easier to tie a person's hands together behind the chair. Warm, brown leather straps were placed in strategic areas, with rings installed both on the material and a few other places on the wood.

    Julian took great glee strapping Ty in, rubbing skin as he tightened belts and straps. Ty's own hands were busy themselves, brushing over Julian's semi-clothed form and dragging his long fingers thru silken waves. At hearing a deep purr, Julian gave the other a heated kiss as a free hand stroked along the hard shaft jutting up between Ty's legs. Taking the opening a distracted Ty gave him, Julian quickly strapped Ty's arms down on the armrests. With that same frantic energy, he strapped strong thighs, sturdy ankles, and a hard chest down as well.

    Taking a few steps back, Julian dropped his robe as Ty grunted in frustration. Watching the other fight against his bonds, muscles bulging and straining against the magic-reinforced wood and leather. It was obvious he wanted to pin Julian and have at it, and badly.

    It was a **_rush._ ** Seeing how badly Ty desired him, even after nearly ten(!) years together, is an enormous ego boost. He knows several village women, including a few of his own cousins, who start feeling ignored at the five-year mark. Hell, Ty's had to settle issues between hurt wives and their wandering husbands several times. Having firm evidence that Ty thinks he's just as desirable now as when they first met in Asra's shop just…

    ...just made him really want to bounce on that **thick** dick.

    Grabbing a bottle of their oil (that's never too far from hand, no matter the room), Julian slicked up his husband before doing just that.

***

    Day Four went the same as Three, and on Day Five was their next visitor. During her lunch, Thea made her way over to the love nest. By now she knows what to expect: knock on the door, tease Julian, maybe stop in town to pick them up a few things, drop off the goods, head back to work.

    Trotting up the paved footpath, she walked up the front porch before rapping the wood and stained glass front door. She took a few moments to look at the front yard, sad to see the roses lining the path going dormant. The trees still had their discolored leaves, though, and their striking colors uplifted her spirits.

    She heard a few footsteps before the door was wrenched open. Turning, she prepared a tease when she realized just WHO had answered.

    Ty's never answered the door during Rut. Ever. His disposition during this time makes it a _bad_ idea. Being both horny, aggressive, and extremely territorial is one of the worst combinations.

    She's also never seen him naked, let alone erect, and now she knows just **why** Julian hobbles about the days after Rut. Seeing the utter ** _monster_ **of a cock he has to contend with, her respect for her fellow doctor has gone up several notches.

     _She also sees why he said she's too small. Uteral tenting can only do so much._

    Dragging her eyes away from the club Ty calls a dick, she chirped, “Hey, Ty! You guys doing okay?” _Don't look over his body. He may be fucking_ ** _stacked,_ ** _but he's a married man in Rut. Don't do it, girl!_

    Leaning against the jamb, Ty grunted, arms folded over an _amazing_ chest, showing off the long lines of his body.

    “Awesome! How's Julie? Doing good?” The highly offended _Look_ Ty shot her, the implication that he'd neglect his Husband in any way, was mildly comical. “Yeah, stupid question. Anyway, you need me to pick up anything? Lube, groceries, dog food?” Ty gave a quiet hum at the last suggestion. “Alright, dog food it is. The usual from Dima?” A pleased purr sounded out. “Got it. I'll bring a few bags of the usual spiced beef. I'll be by around dinner.” Twisting on her heel, she started to make her way back to town before stopping, “oh and, mind putting _that,”_ she flapped her hand in the general area of Ty's groin, “away? You're gonna poke somebody's eye out. Thanks.”

    As she huffed back down the footpath, she could hear Ty chuckle behind her. Right before he could shut the door, Julian's holler about Ty _‘answering the door naked, what will the neighbors think!?’_ could be heard.

     _Pft,_ please Julian. Ty's fucked you on your office desk. You're not _that_ much better.

     _Damn, Julian's right: Ty's packing some **heat.**_

***

    Day Seven saw Dr. Michael doing the day's check-in. It didn't last long.

    This would be the first time he would be doing one. He had been warned that noon would be the best time to do so, being that that's about the time Ty would be worn out and Julian (somewhat) available. Anything earlier or later than that and he'd have a pissy Ty to contend with.

     _Buuuuuuuut,_ Michael's latest appointment canceled. He decided an early lunch would be best. After putting in a request at his favorite cafe, he decided to do his check-in while he waits for his meal and some additional sweets for the clinic to be made. By the time he's done, it should all be ready and boxed up. With any luck, some of the hormones running rampant at Julian's will have rubbed off on him, and with a small cake, he may be able to snag a date with Jolene!

    With a spring in his step and a bounce in his britches, Michael knocked on the front door with a smile. Ever since Jolene learned the hard way that Julian is utterly smitten with his husband, she's been in a slump. She _still_ is carrying a torch for the taken man and has turned down many an interested gentleman. Today could be his day!

    ...but only if someone answers the damned door!

    Banging again on the door, he started bitching under his breath. It was only as he went _again_ to knock that he stopped, squeaking. A nude, exhausted, and roughed up Julian had opened the door, a tired glare on his face. Behind him, an also nude Ty was present, arms wrapped around Julian’s slim midsection.

    “What,” Julian growled out, moaning afterwards as Ty nibbled his neck.

    “Um.”

    “For fucks sakes, Michael, just _ohhhhhhh fuck Ty,_ spit it out.”

    Michael's eyes bulged as Ty started to, um, wiggle behind Julian, cluing him in to the fact that Ty was still **inside** of Julian.

     _“Areyouguysokay!?”_

    Julian blinked distractedly at the shibboleth that Michael spewed before he connected the dots. The utterly terrified look the other sported wasn't helping as well. “Ye-, yes.”

     _“Doyouneedanythingfromthestore!?”_

    Julian huffed a chuckle thru his nose, turning his head and allowing Ty greater access to his neck. “Mmmmmmmm, noooooooo…”

     _“‘kaythanksbye!”_ And with a hop and a skip, Michael was kicking-up leaves as he dashed back into town.

    His laugh trailing off into a moan, Julian (and thus Ty) backed into the house, closing the door as they got back to business.

    Michael, in the meantime, vowed to never, _EVER,_ disregard instructions in relations to ruts.

    ...he needs a shower. BADLY.

***

    Day Nine is the usual start of Ty returning to sanity. His frantic need to pin and fuck into submission starts turning into more leisurely grinding and intense cuddle sessions.

    This is one of Julian's favorite stages. The lazy exploration and worship of body and skin easily transitions into limbs tangling up in each other as they lay curled around each other.

    It's also one of the funniest times in Ty's Rut cycle. Parental instincts start kicking in, and the man in question starts to coo and fuss over anyone who is significantly younger than him or is firmly pregnant. Julian is thinking of ‘borrowing’ baby Margeaux from Cecelia and her husband Guy. The new parents could probably use a free day, and Ty would be distracted long enough that Julian could have some me-time. He already knows the dogs aren't liking being banished from the house, and he knows that they could use some extra love.

***

    Trish and Layla, the joint Head Receptionist of the clinic, were dressing in their coats. A few of the junior receptionist were doing so as well, interested in what a ‘Rut Check’ entails. Considering how quiet the clinic was so far today, having so many of the receptionist out for an hour or so wasn't so worrying. Even if Amile got overwhelmed at the front desk, the girls in the back updating the client files were on hand to help out.

    As the group walked down the main road, one started asking questions. “Sooooooo, Trish? What will we actually do?”

    Layla started giggling hysterically as Trish snickered. “All we ACTUALLY have to do is see how Doctor Julian and his husband Tiberius are doing.”

    “...and what WILL happen?”

    “We get smothered in hugs and cuddles as Mr. Tiberius coos over us and shoves food our way _*giggle*.”_

    “That sounds good!”

    “Really good!”

    “Stupendous, even!”

    “Can we make a special request?”

    “Like what, Lisil?”

    “For Mr. Tiberius to crush my head between his thighs, duh!”

    With renewed interest, the group of five picked up the pace, clucking all the way. Trish and Layla were the oldest of the group, with the other three being newly graduated from the local school. With how the youngsters were nattering on, the elder two can now understand why Ty calls them his ‘chickies’.

    Elbowing her way to the head of the group, Trish knocked. Seconds later, among excited whispers and titters, the door opened, letting out the scent of warm baked goodies. Ty stood in the doorway in only a pair of lounge pants, a few hickies on his neck and chest fading. His hair was pulled up into a messy bun atop his head, making him seem even taller than his already large frame of six feet and eight inches.

    “Ty! How are you!”

    “Is Julian okay?”

    “Do you need anything?”

    “Can we play with your dogs!?”

     _“Oh my gods, he's fuckin’_ **_hot…”_ **

    Ty just hummed in amusement, letting the girls in. “Hmmmmm, a minute,” he rumbled lowly, a prominent purr in his throat. As he walked down the hall, he could hear one of the new girls squeak in mortified arousal. The scent of her excitement followed, making him smirk in sadistic glee.

    That shit _never_ gets old.

    Coming back from the kitchen, he handed over a few large baskets of freshly baked goodies and some of his jams. “Sweetheart is, hmm, sleeping the morning off,” he smirked at the knowing giggles he got, eyebrow arching up high. “We're fine for right now.”

    “And the dogs,” Layla inquired as Trish tried to corral the younger girls, who were either eyeing Ty like a fine slab of meat or trying to look further into the frankly beautiful house they were in. Layla ignored their antics as Ty knowingly smiled at her.

    A smile that started to gain a hard edge when one girl wasn't quiet enough when she commented on getting in on this housing action, and do **Ty** and Julian need a ‘housekeeper’, wink-wink?

    “I'll bring a basket of treats for them later on. They could even stay the night with me. My sister is visiting along with her kids, and I'm sure the dogs have been cooped up.” Holding out her arms, Layla pouted.

    Taking the hint, Ty picked her up in a big bear hug. Lifting her straight off her feet, he swung her a bit before putting her down. Growling, he bussed each of his cheeks along her's before doing so to the top of her hair. Turning to tackle Trish next, Layla rubbed her cheeks on his chest before stepping aside. He did the same to each girl (except for **that** one) before he sent them on their way.

    “Sooooo, what was THAT all about?” One girl munched on a still-warm sugar cookie.

    “He's Dad-ing all over us. We're his little chicks, and he scent marked us to keep predators away.”

    Among the girls ‘oooooh’-ing in understanding (having already gotten some basic instruction about Incubi and their habits), Lisil mulishly asked why she didn't get any snuggles.

     _“Probably_ because he heard you ask how to get in his bed, implying that he doesn't care for his husband,” Trish shot back. “You're now competition. So,” she flopped her hand “perish.”

    Once back inside the clinic, all of the receptionists descended upon the goodie baskets. Once each girl had a share of the booty, they broke into groups to gossip and eat between patients.

    Lisil was notably left out.

***

    Accepting a cooing Margeaux from a sleepy Cecelia, Julian quickly brought the baby and her bag inside. Before the door could even finish closing, a cooing and trilling Ty gently snatched her out of his husband's arms. Excited dogs following, he quickly stole back upstairs, leaving an amused Julian in the atrium.

    Seizing the opportunity that he was granted, Julian lounged on the living room couch, catching up on some reading. After a few hours, he went up to ask Ty what food he was interested in for lunch when he saw the cutest thing ever.

    Baby Margeaux was on her belly, a few feet from Ty. They were on one of the fur rugs that littered the upper floor, and on either side of the little one were the dogs, on their bellies as well. She had pushed her front up and was grunting, one arm and then the next picking up and slapping the ground. Her little legs kicked, and Mania had come up behind her, nudging a chubby butt with her snout. Morea and Murcia, bracketing Margeaux, did a weird, slithering wiggle. Julian couldn't make heads or tails of what they were trying and he was getting ready to ask Ty-

    Margeaux was crawling.

    Struggling and grunting, sure as shit, she was slowly crawling. It was more of a frog crawl, on her belly, but her little arms were pulling and chubby legs were pushing. Morea and Murcia were doing the same thing, tongues lolling.

     _The dogs were trying to teach her how to crawl!_

    A few feet away Ty sat, softly encouraging her in her endeavor. As she slowly got closer and closer, his voice got more and more excited. Julian terribly wanted to join him in his encouragement, but he also didn't want to distract her from such an important milestone.

    With a chirp, little Margeaux pulled herself up Ty's crossed legs, somersaulting forwards into his lap as he cheered. She giggled as she got tickles and doggy kisses for her hard work. Julian dashed over, ecstatically kissing Ty's cheek as he picked up the sweetling. Joining his husband in cheering the wee one and peppering her in kisses, he made a mental note to update Cecelia about Margeaux's Very Important Day.

    He...might also be interested in talking to Ty about some little ones of their own.

***

    Doctor Jolene D'Egre, Bone Specialist of the Neptunia Clinic, was striding down the main road, a determined look on her face. Hanging from one of her arms was a sturdy shop bag. Inside was a small cake from one of the more upscale bakeries. A Tiramisu one.

    She was heading over to Julian and _*sniff*_ Tiberius's home. Hearing Lisil complain about her trip there, Jolene decided it was high time that she did her part. After all, Julian has spent the last week and a half being **_ravaged_ ** by that, that beast! He'll need a delicate touch to help him heal from such an ordeal. She may even be able to convince him to leave his _monstrous_ husband and settle down with a kind, hardworking woman and have a family.

    After all, it is simply NOT possible for two men to produce a child. No matter how hard they try.

    Coming up to the stoop, Jolene set her bag down. Primping a bit, she was rearranging her breasts for best effect when she could make out the start of a growl. Knowing that Ty has a couple of mutts (seriously, no one needs dogs of such size. They only confirm that Julian has been trapped into the relationship.), she didn't see any of them out and about. Smoothing her coat, she cleared her throat before knocking firmly three times.

    The growl kept up, gaining in volume, actually. She looked around herself again, still not able to locate the source of the sound. Autumnal thunderstorms can come out of nowhere, maybe one is building up?

    A loud _*THUMP!*_ reverberated from inside the house, followed by several more in rapid succession. She stepped away from the door, bag forgotten. The growl gained a slightly shrill quality, reminding her of an angry raptor.

     **_*SLAM!* *HRAWWWWWWWWWWWWWR!*_ **

      **“AHHHHHHH! AHHH! AH!”** Flailing her arms, Jolene shrieked. Turning, she ran from the hail of splintered wood and shattered glass that **used** to be the front door. Screaming in terror, she caught a glimpse of _something_ large and dark thumping behind her in chase. More ungodly screams escaped the creature, and Jolene swears that a swat nearly clipped her head.

    Chest pounding, lungs screaming for air, and legs burning, she didn't stop until she got into town. The main square came to a standstill at her hysterical entrance, many dropping what they were doing to help the terrified woman.

    “It's...monster!...kill me...JULIAN!? Oh no, Julian's dead and I'm next!”

    Collapsing in tears, one of the village women tried to comfort her while a few others stifled giggles. It took Jolene a long time to get a hold of herself, but once she did, she glared at those gathered around her.

    “Why, why are you laughing,” she wiped her face on the back of her arm, sniffing loudly. She pushed away a proffered kerchief, “WHY!? Some, ungodly _thing_ chased me and-”

    “Oh, shut it,” a voice spat. Pushing to the center, Mizz Lizzy waved her cane at Jolene. “T'was just little Tiberius guarding his territory. Not his fault you were stupid!” Outright laughter rang out.

    “... _THAT_ was Tiberius!?” Now she _knows_ that Julian needs her help! The man is being kept locked-up by a genuine beast!

    “Aye. He's in Rut. It's why everybody is told to stay away. Look!”

    Following the line of Mizz Lizzy's cane, Jolene gasped. Standing a brick before the boundary of the main square, a growling Tiberius stood. The man was as naked as a jay, face dark with a sneer pulling his lips up and away from an impressive set of honest-to-goddess _fangs!_ From this distance, she thinks she could see something gold in his dark eyes, but it was hard to tell. His long hair was unbound and stood up on end, similar to a cat puffing up in anger. Add in his strong physique and half-hard erection, and an angry Tiberius made for a nightmare-inducing sight.

     _And he was still growling._ Jolene could feel it in her chest, even from this distance.

    Mizz Lizzy hobbled on over, tsking. “Now, now. Head on home. Julie's probably wondering where you got of to. Git,” she jabbed him in the thigh with the handle of her cane. The growling cut off like someone flicked a switch. Huffing, Ty put his hands on his hips before dropping his shoulders. Turning, he started to make his way back up the road, hissing as Mizz Lizzy jabbed him in the butt.

     _A small part of Jolene had to admit, it WAS a nice butt._

    She stayed where she was as Ty lazily swaggered away, not moving until he turned the bend. Only then did her heart stop beating like a frightened rabbits.

    Slowly, people drifted away, and the main square went back to business as usual.

***

    Getting back home, Ty growled before snapping his fingers. In seconds, the wood and glass of the shattered door had shot back together, fusing back into their original shape. Noticing the bag, he brought it inside, wiping his leaf-covered feet on the welcome mat before heading to the kitchen. Ripping the bag apart, he found a small Tiramisu cake. Wrinkling his nose at the far inferior product, he pulled out a prepared dish of thick rib-eye steaks, diced sweet potatoes, and garlic-sauteed spinach.

    Triggering the charms on the clay containers, he had everything plated by the time Julian came down from the shower.

    “I heard a bang earlier. Everything alright,” he asked as he ruffled his damp locks.

    “Hm, it's all good. One of the girls saw a squirrel-”

    “Ahh, say no more. And _oooh!_ Is that from François’ cafe!?”

***

    “This Tiramisu _sucks.”_

    Ty preened.


End file.
